Max Payne: Redemption
by Sir Lethal
Summary: It was tough for Max over the years. If you knew his story you would feel sad for him, or want to help, or something stupid. He was tired, or perhaps thats what he just told himself. Enter a new chapter of his life - Redemption. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Max Payne: Redemption**

**Description: Takes place sometime after Max Payne 3. May also contain spoilers from the plot of MP 3 - also includes characters from MP3/MP2/MP1. In this saga of Max Payne's chapter - he is tired of his life and wants a change. Little did he know when he gets what he wants, theres always a bitter taste at the end of it.**

**Author Notes: Please review everyone - this is my first story I ever wrote online and grammar may be wonky, please criticize so I can fix!**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

I stirred as I woke up from my bed. I could taste a hint of alcoholic still on my tongue from the other night. This is how it usually went, drinking, popping some pills, anything that could ease the pain. Life was simple; this is what the American dream was all about huh? Having a perfect life, a piss-poor job, and a nice and loving wife. Except that was taken from me years ago.

My past was like pieces of a broken mirror, I try to pick them up and put it back together but I just cut myself. A man can only try to fix things so much, after a while you want to look at the future, the bigger motive, and for me that was redemption.

It was tough over the years, if you knew my story you would probably feel sad for me, want to help me, or some other type of stupid bullshit. The truth was I didn't want or need any help – or that's what I told myself to keep my inner turmoil's at rest. I was simply tired of killing, it became a virus that would eat my soul from the inside out – and I wanted to get rid of it.

From helping Passos with that security job, my life has simply been a failure. I wanted redemption, but the things I wanted always had a bitter taste to them.

"Knock, Knock" Who the hell could that be at the door? I haven't done anything but go to the bar in the past month so I knew this couldn't be any good news.

Maybe finally someone was hired to put a bullet into my skull (perhaps former members of the Punchinello crime family, or some of the Mafia) and perhaps this time I would allow it.

But then again I still had things left on my agenda and when I wanted to die I would do it on my own time.

I picked up the Colt M1911 pistol in my hand, it was heavy and cold similar to my soul– Both weren't used it in a while so that was expected.

As I was putting the bullets into the pistol I heard a cracking noise at the door as if someone was trying to use a lockpick, so I quickly got up loaded the gun, and opened the door.

And my god, I didn't expect what was about to happen.

As I opened the door It was Passos "Yo bro, cool it man I'm not here to kill you". I sat down on my bed and after taking a sip of vodka "Damnit Passos, shouldn't you be with your wife and your kid?" I said in a angered voice.

"Relax bro, relax, I'm here with something very important I gotta tell you"as he walked over to me.

"You don't have anyone else here with you right?" Passos asked with a concerned expression. "Of course I don't, now can you tell me why the hell you're here? And it better not be about another security job.." I replied. Passos starts laughing, "Don't worry bro, I'm here with a message from the company, you're daughter is alive Max".


	2. Chapter 2: The Company

Max Payne: Redemption

**Chapter 2: The Company**

If you thought like I did, you know even the sweetest things could have a bitter taste at the end. That thought alone, hearing that my only daughter could be alive was like taking a shot of adrenaline, I felt rejuvenated, renewed, but I still had questions that lingered.

I walked over to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face "My daughter? I can't believe it..". It felt like only yesterday when she and my wife were both killed, the events that sent my life into turmoil was like a lingering cold except it never got any better.

Passos put his hand on me "Yes max, you're daughter – she's alive and I have information on where she is from the company." I walked over and sat in the chair "Everything is always too good to be true Passos, so tell me what the deal is with The Company" I said calmly. And what I was about to hear would change everything.

Passos had a file and handed it to me "You'll want to see this" he said timidly. As I opened the file I saw pictures of my wife's murder, files about me showing my weight, height, abilities, last known locations, they even had the file of me working as private security in Brazil, which only happened recently.

"So these people just want to stalk to me huh." I said as I threw the file onto the bed.

None of this surprised me; I was a stone cold killer and caused much uproar in New York and Brazil alone. Perhaps the Government was keeping a close eye on me to make sure I don't go crazy, maybe I'm already crazy and I just don't wait to admit it.

"No Max, its bigger then that, bigger then all of us" Passos replied as he was pacing back and forth. "The Company is a organization which was created to protect the well-being of the country. They use unique measures to help save it, consider it a "black ops group". "Even you helped them with one of their "problems" before". Passos stated.

The Company sounded more and more like some political bullshit. It didn't sound any better then those rent-a-cops that I met down in Brazil. Give anyone the right amount of money, a cause, and some men who have nothing left to live for and you can call anything " A Company". I was keen not to take everything Passo was saying for the truth as everyone always had his or her own little white lie. I've had my own before.

"Bullshit, I didn't help anyone out; tell me where the fuck my daughter is." I said as my anger began to raise". "Don't you remember bro, san Paulo, brazil? I got you into that job to help stop the people who were selling human organs. The Company helps with problems like that dude"

Damn I thought to myself. All my life I've been deceived, and everything wasn't true. I wasn't surprised honestly; god had a way of fucking me over. I felt like I was one of those old alcohol bottles that never got used. If this was a way of God showing he loves me I didn't want any part of it.

"And the Company needs your help to get your daughter back because she's being tested on. The person who has your daughter is Vladimir Lem".

**A/N: I would like to thank Mr. Zeek for the review of my first chapter. I'm pretty new on Fan Fiction so it's nice to get some nice encouragement to make me go on. It's also ironic that Mr. Zeek's own Max Payne story is what inspired me to make my own. I tried to add a bit more detail into this chapter and I hope things aren't moving too slow. PLEASEE review as it helps me in the form of encouragement. I've also enabled anonymous reviews in-case you don't have a account and still want to support me!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello, Mr Payne

**Max Payne: Redemption**

**Chapter 3: Hello, Mr. Payne**

* * *

_Vladimir_. That same bastard that took everything from me years ago. My best friend turned enemy. I almost couldn't believe he was alive, but in this day and age anything was possible when someone desires it. I remember that icy day like it was yesterday.

"Impossible, I killed him myself." I stated in a surprised voice. "That's what you thought Max, but you see the thing is The Company revived him. The Company is one of the top technical organizations in the world also." "They brought him back because he was the only person who could come close to beating you – and it seems like it worked but in a different way". I was indifferent. The ability to revive someone from the death? It seemed too good to be true, but with the right amount of money anything seemed possible. Then a thought hit me. "Those fucking bastards, they're the reason why he has my daughter now!" I said in a angered voice as I got up and chocked Passos. "Bro chill you're going kill me". I almost couldn't hear him; I had to take my anger out on someone. "Bro I have a child and a wife like you did. You know I love them and I don't want to die come on man.." Passos said in a sad voice. I let him go and he fell to the floor gagging.

I kind of felt sorry for the bastard. He didn't do anything wrong, he was simply relaying information from the "bigger boss". I was sick of being out of the loop though and needed to know what the hell was going on. I took a gulp of my Vodka "So Passos, what's the plan here." Passos got off the ground and took a drink of water "Okay, as long as you don't chock me again. Now here's the thing – Vladimir is studying your child for something. He's studying her because of the abilities you have. You know, like how you slow down time when you shoot someone, or how you can take on 50 dudes at once or how it seems like you never die in the most difficult situations"? Passos said in a scratchy voice.

"There's nothing secret about it, I'm just lucky." I stated. "No bro, don't you find it weird how all of that is possible?" Passos asked in a curious voice. I never really thought about it much. I simply though of it as a deck of cards and I was always getting dealt the lucky hand. I proposed that eventually I would get a shitty hand and die. But then again, what Passos was saying did make sense. How did time slow down when I went in for a headshot, or a nice bullet to the chest? I thought it was pure skill but perhaps there was something secretive about it.

"You're on to something here Passos, it does seem a bit weird how I'm able to do all of that stuff. So what is Vlad actually trying to get out of my daughter though?" I asked in a concerned voice. I asked. "Well the scientists at the company are currently saying that you're able to do all of these things due to your mind. For some reason a part of your mind won't let you die Max. It goes into overdrive and allows time to slow down to let you get in that final kill. There appears to be limits to it but only when you're almost totally exhausted. Vlad assumes that what you can do is genetic and wants to get it from your Daughters brain" Passos said in an exhausted voice.

I took another gulp of Vodka. I was thinking of many things. It did make sense now, somehow God actually did have a plan for now. To be killing people left and right? To be a gang-banger trying to become a so-called Hero while corporate bastards laugh at their pitiful attempts. I was always deceived before like in Brazil thinking I was doing justice. No, perhaps this "ability" was my redemption and I was to help people. But how, I'm no disciple and Passos is definitely no savior of Christ. He was right about limits though, it seemed some times my brain would hurt so much I would have to take pain-killers. If the wrong person had these "abilities" they could get any type of power they yearned.

"Okay Passos, so let me get my guns and lets go kill Vlad. I WANT my daughter." I demanded. "Relax bro, it's not that simply. First we're goanna go meet the head of The Company." I didn't have any other choice really so I took a couple of pain pills and put them in my pocket, put my Beretta M9 in my pocket and got into the car with Passos. "Nice Passos, you got a corvette huh? The Company must be paying you big bucks." "It's another advantage of having the job, saving life's and driving around in sport cars." Passos replied. Passos then went on to show me the transmission, the type of engine it had, and how fast it could go. He went into such deep detail about the car I couldn't blame him. I felt the same way about my weapons, I couldn't use them until I took them apart and found out what makes them tick. That just came with the job, I suppose. Something still didn't seem right about this, but it felt like I was on a roller coaster and there was no way to get out until the end of the ride.

* * *

We eventually got closer to our destination. Washington DC, the place where corporate bastards live in houses and condos that you could only dream of. While people on the street get shot, drugs are being dealt, it all felt too similar to Brazil. Except instead of everyone having guns they had money and used it to manipulate society. It seemed as though Polluted air could easily be seen, I was about to take another swig of my Vodka, when I had a feeling I would have to be sober on this venture.

"Yo bro, we're here" Passos voice snapped me back into reality. I stepped out of the car and in front of me was a tall white building. Cameras all over the place it had security in front, and security in back. "They sure love to be public about what they do" I said to Passos. Then a man came out of the front door of the building, the owner of "The Company" I presumed. This was going to be a long day.

As I saw him walk over I could already tell he had a stick up his ass. He seemed like one of those political scumbags who would do anything for a taste of power. No worse then the drug dealers always looking for some of the newest crack and such. However as he got closer to me his face was powerful, almost frightened me. Not in a power type of way but he seemed the type to have a way with words. I kept my hand in my pocket unless I needed to pull out my Beretta. Can't be too safe when you're around these types of people.

"Mr. Payne, I presume" The man said with a smirk. "That's me, and who are you?" "I'm sure you have tons of questions for me Mr. Payne, and I have some for you alas – but lets get down to the important details at hand. Also, Call me Bob, Bob Page" Bob said with a devious smile. "Now lets get down to work. I know where Vlad has been doing the so-called research on your daughter. It's at a run-down facility in Virginia. I'll have Passos fly you out and inside the helicopter you can find a so-called arsenal to your liking. If I'm correct the Beretta M9 is you're pistol of choice?" Bob said in a calculating tone.

"Enough of the bullshit, what's really going on here. You're having me of all people go out to Vlad to take him down. What's the real game plan here? And there is no "Company" is there?" I said in a angered voice. "Ah Mr. Payne, you must calm down. The Company is a secret group that doesn't exist except for a few people who know of it. You must not speak about it in public or I will have to kill you" Bob said with a smirk. "Vlad is trying you tap into the abilities that you are able to do" "And you will stop him, or else" Bob said in a friendly but deadly way. I pulled my Beretta out and aimed it at Bob "I should kill you now and just go get my daughter" I said in a angered voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bob said as he was pointing up. I looked up and saw Snipers, Ak-47's, and RPG's all targeted at me. The Company was serious business.

Men like Bob Page are more dangerous then someone who has a gun. He can and will manipulate you and he was slicker with words than a Mexican who uses hair gel. If only I had known that earlier.. I once admired someone with the skill like that, able to get themselves out of the most dangerous situations. However, the flaw was that eventually you're luck would end. And by then you wouldn't want any part of it. I was careful not to let his charismatic ways affect me but it seemed like I had no choice at the matter. He seemed to have a bigger motive though; I would just play along for now until I knew more about this "Bob".

"Fine, lets get out of here Passos" I said in an annoyed voice. Before I could walk away Bob grabbed and shook my hand "Nice doing business with you Mr. Payne, oh also – don't think about trying to betray me. You're with The Company now, and you'll know what that means in due time.

* * *

**A/N: Due to the Reviews, I've made this chapter a LOT longer (1,785 words compared to 718 words). I decided to speed things up also as I'm sure some of you thought it was slow. Chapter 4 is going to have TONS of action and suspense and it'll be difficult writing one of my first action scenes. Please review as it encourages me to keep writing. I hope everyone enjoyed the new character.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fall from Grace

**Max Payne: Redemption**

**Chapter 4: Fall from Grace**

As I looked out from the helicopter it began raining. It was cold, but the raindrops were like the memories of my old past – simply fading away. I was finally letting go of my mistakes and wrongs in my old life, and stepping into a new one. I was now looking into the distant future, hah who knew the gun-slinging hero Max Payne raising his own daughter. It all seemed like a little kid story with a happy ending. Except this time it actually felt real – and for once I was sober. "Yo bro, you ready for this? It's storming outside man." Passos said as he was piloting the chopper looking frustrated. "Pick out any gun you want in here bro, we got the fucking Mexico border armory in here"

I took a swig of my water bottle; it was funny because this time I had no alcohol. This is a time where I needed to be completely sober. I looked at the armory, it had some advanced weaponry I never seen before. Of course Bob remembered to pack about 10 Berettas – they were my trademarks, my own signature you could call it. I took a couple of grenades, the Berettas, another bottle of pain pills, and figured that was all I needed. I was completely wrong.

When you become too good at something you become overconfident. Being overconfident is the one flaw that I had, as it always made me come up with bad ideas. These bad ideas not only fucked me over, but also had a tendency of screwing up plans that were in motion. I never understood why I went with these plans, but it's probably because I wanted the excitement, or the surprise of facing something unknown.

"Stop the helicopter right here in front of the warehouse" I told Passos. "I got my gear ready and told him "I'm going to dive through the window, make my special entrance". I told him in a confident voice. "You crazy bro? They probably got this shit more protected then the United States Treasury. It's a bad idea Max". Passos said in a scared tone. "Who knows, maybe this time the bad idea will actually help me" I told Passos. I then jumped from the helicopter diving into the window.

As my body dived through the window I could feel my body and bones ache. This was a bad idea - I'm an idiot. But it was the same "bad ideas" that once saved lives so I was indifferent. As my body broke through the window I spotted 2 thugs at the back of the room. I pulled out my Berettas as I felt time began to slow. This all felt automatic from years of combat. My blood even stopped flowing, I could feel my muscles tighten. As my breath literally stopped I shot both of the thugs in the head. The blood gushed out of heads fast; like fresh vodka pouring out of a bottle. "Pretty easy so far" I said to myself. Things always end up having a surprise, just like paying a stripper for the full entrée. Time became normal, as my body fell onto the upper platform. I surveyed the room and spotted another soldier on my left and right side, however I felt the platform move and suddenly my body was in free-fall. It must have been rigged I thought to myself. Vlad always was a better strategic planner then me, and must have known I would want a straight on approach to the situation. I hit the bottom of the warehouse relatively fast. I tried to move but my spine felt like it was on fire. I popped out a pain-pill from the bottom as I tried moving again. It hurt like hell, but it was better.

As I got up I saw a shotgun trained on me. I quickly took the shotgun from his hand and disarmed him while shooting him in the face. "You should really learn to use this before you hurt you're self" I told the dead soldier with a smirk on my face. I had enough of the games and there were no more soldiers, which felt odd since this place should have been better guarded. I yelled "Vlad, show you're self you bastard. No more games, no more tricks, no more plans, just ME and YOU". And then I heard the icy deranged voice "Heh, you were always idiotic Max. This was too easy..". Time began to slow once again, for reasons I did not know. I didn't see any weapons trained on me. Before I could realize what was happening I felt a Pistol hit the back of my head. Passos was right it was a self-defense mechanism. Except it had limits and this time it didn't slow down time fast enough. And then there was nothing.

* * *

As I woke up I tried to move but my body felt weak. In front of me was the bastard himself, Vlad. "Where the hell is my daughter Vlad!" I commanded as I tried moving my body. "Heh, this was already planned. You're daughter is in my new facility – I knew you would come here Max. I wanted to test out a "prototype" version of my powers". Vlad said with a devious smirk.

Something didn't seem right about this after-all. Had I been set-up by Passos and Bob? Was this an attempt to kill me but more direct? Questions flowed through my mind but then one question overcame them all. My daughter, I must get her. I found my last painkiller on the floor and took it. As I got up and pulled my pistol out I told Vlad "It's over". As the bullet exited the chamber of my Beretta, it moved faster than the human eye could see. However it didn't work out that way, he levitated the bullet in front of his face before it could even come into contact. As he was holding the bullet in the air "Too easy Max, you'll be my new test subject..". He then flicked his hand and the bullet went straight into my leg. I could feel that it was a clean shot – meaning Vlad wasn't finished with me yet. Meaning this was going to be a long night of hell.

Vlad walked up to me and chocked me "You killed me Max, you know I don't like being killed". Vlad stated with a smirk. As he chocked me I could feel like he was twisting the inside of my lungs. Another power from the experiments you did on my daughter. "You… bastard… touch my daughter again and I'll kill you" I said with a exhausted voice. "Ah you're daughter, that little bitch. She did prove helpful as I'm starting to love these powers. I could feel my lungs almost being poisoned by a power I never thought was possible. This was the end, I thought to myself. This was the American Hero Story, hah what a pathetic loser I was.

All of a sudden gas filled the room. Men in white uniforms came down from the celling in a fast motion. They had new versions of Ak-47's and MP7's that I never saw before. They began shooting at Vlad but his abilities simply held all the bullets in the air and shot them back at Vlad. Another man threw a Grenade at Vlad who simply destructed in mid-air. Must be The Company trying to help me, I assumed. Perhaps my judgment of them had been wrong, maybe there was more to the picture then I already knew. Shit like this was like a puzzle, and pieces could often be in different formats making it difficult to know the truth. It seemed that their attempts was futile – of course until he came.

The wall to the right of my instantaneous got destroyed. Most likely a RPG. I fell to the floor and Vlad stumbled backwards. I could finally breath but barley; it felt like my lungs had been partially destroyed. As the man walked forward it was Bob – something I couldn't believe. He seemed like the political scumbag type to sit at his desk and type letters and write out checks. He was different then I thought.

All of a sudden Bob shot the RPG at Vlad, who simply held it in the air. Except this time it was different, something Vlad miss-calculated. He knees were suddenly on the ground. "What the hell is this?" Vlad said with a concerned look. "A new RPG technology, except this type destroys brain-cells when the brain is actively holding it. Which so happens to be the ability you're using." Bob said in a calculating tone. Vlad was on his knees as his nose bled "Damn you Bob, you definitely planned this out. This was… un-expected. I wanted to kill Max but I guess that'll have to happen later". Vlad said with a face of worry. Vlad then teleported away, along with the RPG.

I then fell to the floor. Not sure if I was dead or alive; but I could hear Bobs voice "Get Max, we need to take him back to The Company, he must be fixed!" Bob said in a urgent voice. And then there was nothing.

* * *

I awoke with a startle, I looked around and the entire room was white. I could see a IV needle into my arm, and my veins felt heavy and cold, like they were filled with ice. As I looked around the room there he was. "I see you're awake Max" Bob said with concern. I was wrong about Bob clearly, he rescured me with his men from The Company. He actually cared and I can't believe I mistrusted him. If you thought like I did you probably wouldn't trust him at first either – but something in me yearned; like I knew of him from somewhere else. "Listen Bob, I was wrong about you. I didn't trust you before but I see you're a pretty good guy. By the way what happened back there?" I asked with a quizzically expression. Bob threw me a bottle of water "Well for starters you're lungs were damaged from the fight with Vlad. Thankfully The Company has advance technology and it was easily fixed. The RPG was in development for ages as I knew it could stop Vlad" Bob stated.

"So The Company really does help then, I suppose. I was wrong all about you guys" I said as I took a gulp of water with pain-pills. "You know it feels like there's something you're not telling me Bob, what is it," I asked in a curious voice. Bob walked closer to me as if he didn't want anyone else to hear it "The thing is you're father once worked for us." I grimaced, once I heard his name, painful memories began to resurface.

"We were waiting for the perfect time to enlist you in The Company. You're father killed himself because he failed a mission. The first mission he ever failed. He couldn't take the guilt of it. He was our best person here." Bob said.

It made sense, the days my Dad would come home tired. The blood stains on his shit that I thought was from some drug dealing. The days he didn't even want to talk to me. The killing was killing him. It wasn't just failing the mission. It all made perfect sense now. This is what Bob meant by "You will know what that means in due time".

As I reflected on the past events I felt the truth of things hit me harder then a drug addict who lost his drugs. Redemption has to be earned, it wasn't going to be given to me like a a child waiting for a Christmas present. It was going to be earned, and that meant I was going to have to go through tons of shit to earn it. I would get my Daughter back no matter what. The past meant nothing to me now, it was all about the future and that was my new motive. It was time to put a new plan into action.

I got up from the hospital bed. "It's time for a new plan, I'll do whatever you want as long as I get my daughter back" I told Bob. What's the plan then? Bob asked, as Passos walked into the room". "I'm going to take Vlad head-on on. And anyone who gets in the way of me getting my daughter will be killed. No regrets." I said with confidence.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the action in this chapter. I wish more people would review but I guess Max Payne fan fiction isn't that popular.. Anyways the finale Chapter 5 is next!**


	5. Chapter 5: Redemption

**Max Payne: Redemption**

**Chapter 5: Redemption**

* * *

We sat in Passos Corvette overlooking Vlads new research compound. It had been relatively easy to find. In the distance, the sun was rising in the sky. The same could be said for me, as I was beginning a new life. A life that was new, had no regrets, and would be spent with my daughter. Passos was listening to some Mexican band and smoking a cigar. I was never one to smoke, but I was an alcoholic so I couldn't really talk. Vlad always assumed he was the best strategic planner, never having any flaws, well today that would change. Me, Bob, and Passos all got out of the car. "It's time Max". "All right, what goodies do we have today Passos" I asked in a curious voice. He opened the trunk of the Corvette and I knew this was going to be fun.

In the truck Passos had a grand arsenal. Big enough to even take out the mafia I thought to myself. This would have been helpful back in Jersey, but I couldn't complain. This assortment of weaponry was unusual to my style. It was all silenced weapons – we wanted to enter quietly. Hopefully without getting noticed. Passos tossed me a Silenced Beretta M9 "Thought you would want this" Passos said with a grin. I took a couple of grenades, my staple painkillers. While Passos opted for the usual Spas-12 Shotgun, Bob picked up his favorite AK-47 Suppressed.

With our gear accounted for, we were all set. The plan was now in motion. It was funny, the so-called hero sneaking into the bad guys base. It all felt a bit superficial but that didn't matter anymore. I was a different man now, not the same as before. That meant things would go differently, there wouldn't be anymore "bad ideas" so to speak. The plan was to sneak in and sneak out – except things never go as planned.

We got into the facility relatively easy. The security was easily destroyed due to Passos EMP Grenades and The Company's technology. As we walked in I noticed the first soldier on the right. The outfit was different; he had body armor and held a LMG in his hand. This was serious shit going down. I quickly took his neck and snapped it. I dragged his body outside so the other soldiers inside won't notice. This was going to be difficult I thought to myself.

As we made ourselves to the second security post the alarm went off. How did they know we were here? I thought to myself. I looked up above my head and noticed we missed a extra camera. "Shit, they know were here" I explained to Passos. Bob took out his AK-47 and lined it with the Soldiers head. The bullet exited the barrel and hit the soldier right in the head. "No problem, we fight our way through". Said Bob with a smirk.

Time began to slow down. I immediately saw bullets flying our way. "Get into cover now" I yelled to Bob and Passos. One of the soldiers on the upper platforms had a LMG and was suppressing us with the large bullets. It seemed like we were stuck until Bob revealed a trigger. "I've had this whole place armed with explosives. Bob said with a grin. "This explosives should also deactivate any type of powers Vlad have, assuming he is in the area. It seemed like a bad idea, but we didn't really have much of a choice. Bob pressed the trigger, time tried to slow down but my mind couldn't work fast enough. I saw the shrapnel fly everywhere and then everything was black. Nothing.

I woke up with a startle. Passos was trying to wake me up. "Yo bro you ok? I think it worked". Passos said in surprised voice. I looked around; the whole facility was in ruins. It smelled of a type of fuel I couldn't name. Bob was serious with his tech – but this was crazy. I saw bob lying over the floor passed out "Is he okay?" I asked Passos with concern. "Yeah, he'll wake up in a bit but I think." Before Passos could finish his sentence he got shot in the chest. "Passos NO!" I yelled. To my horror, in front me stood Vlad. Passos fell to the floor with a thud.

Vlad was a dangerous man. That's why I killed him years ago, I thought myself to be a hero. But who was I to take another mans life away? Who should have that power? No one should have it, its dangerous, and can backfire just like getting a hangover. But Vlad, he had to be stopped, and my redemption would be earned.

"Hah, it seems like that bomb Bob planted did work. He's smarter then he looks – but he didn't expect it to put him out cold." Vlad said in a calculating voice. I took a pain pill and got off the ground. "No more powers Vlad, no abilities, nothing. Pure skill, you and me, lets finish this now." I said. I then tackled him onto the ground punching him into his chest.

"You bastard, give me my daughter" I yelled. Vlad then kicked me in my stomach making me hit the concert wall. "You were always the weak one Vlad said. As he raised his pistol on my head I hear a voice behind him "Don't shoot him or I'll kill you". It was my daughters voice, what the hell was she doing I though. Vlad laughed "I'll kill you're daughter first then – I suppose as he aimed the pistol at her. "NO". I yelled as I then took my Beretta and shot Vlad in the leg. "Why don't you finish me" Vlad asked angrily. "I'm different now, where you're going you will wish I finished you." I said in a remorseful tone.

I saw Bob helping Passos up, I assumed they were both well. Bob would get Passos patched up and all was well. I walked over to my daughter. She had the same eyes as their mother, the same hair. It would have almost made me cry as it reminded me of her – but it didn't. That was my old life and this was a new one. A new life with my daughter and I would protect her no matter. "I love you" I told my daughter. " I love you too Dad". She said.

* * *

I sat at my favorite restaurant Joe's shack on 27th street in Jersey. I got my daughter the kids burger and the waiter then asked "The usual Vodka for you, Mr. Payne" asked Jenny. "No thanks, I'll have the club soda". I was a changed man, I finally earned my redemption. It didn't come easy but nothing ever did. I would raise my daughter and give her everything and anything she needed. You see, the thing about redemption is it doesn't come easy. It doesn't happen over a day either. Redemption would happen over my lifetime as I raised my daughter. I threw my pain-pills and my alcoholic beverages away. I don't need any of this anymore. I have her, and that was all I needed to fulfill my life. In the background I could see the sun setting. It was funny; the sun was setting just like this chapter of my life was. Finally coming to a close, while a new one opened.

In the restaurant entered Bob "Hello, Mr. Payne. I wanted to thank you for saving my life." "Ah you're only drinking a soda – how amusing." said Bob in a confused voice. "Alas, we may be needing you're services again in the future." Said Bob. "You know, you help The Company now that we helped you". Said Bob with a grin.

I was still holding my daughters hand while looking up at him "I know, call me when you're ready". I said with a smirk. Bob then handed me back my old Beretta M9 "You'll probably be needing this" he said with a grin. "We have Vlad in jail as we speak – all is good". And everything did feel good.

I had a feeling a time would come when I would be needed again. The darkness was gone - my daughter was my light. The future was no longer a worry, and that put me at ease. I drank some of my soda –life was good. At least for now it was.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank you guys for the reviews. I didn't get many but that's expected – since Max Payne FF isn't that popular I suppose. I got a comment saying I should make a flashback chapter to link the events from MP3 to MP: Redemption and to explain a couple of things. I'll probably add this as a extra chapter later or something.**

**Peace guys! It's been fun - since this was my first FF**


	6. Interest Check

Hey guys, I'm just checking the feedback/interest check of the people who read this story.

As you know, I was working on a sequel to the first Max Payne: Redemption and it's called Max Payne: The Innocent. You can check out the first chapter here - s/8245174/1/Max-Payne-The-Innocent

Tell me what you guys think, and message me if I should continue and work on the sequal. Any type of feedback is appreciated.


End file.
